A Party Favorite
by Dream-tiger
Summary: Ah Sake, music, a very drunk Tohma. These are things every party needs. Now that K convinced Tohma to have the party, everyone seems to either be drunk, sober and freaked out, or hiding somewhere. This will be a night that at LEAST two people will regret
1. Chapter 1

To tell the truth parties aren't like they use to be. Hiya it is I. Now that I have been suspended (from ffnet but I'm back) there has been a gigantic burst of creativity. I don't know why but yeah. I find myself very bored and not wanting to do my math homework… stupid homework. I put it in Shuichi's view first because I wanted you guys to get right into the drunken action.

* * *

Shuichi walked into the room quietly. Was he early? That would be a first. K, their manager, happily announced that there was going to be a "not a Christmas one it just so happens to fall around that time" party. Yeah, it made no sense to Shuichi either. He knew that all people who work with Bad Luck will be there and also Nittle Grasper. It seemed that some how K managed to influence Tohma enough to make him host the part. It was suppose to be at NG studios. So why was the room so dark and silent? Shuichi slowly cursed under his breath. Yuki should have come with him. It wasn't that the novelist wasn't invited. Tohma wouldn't want to pass up moment where he can get closer to Yuki. Yuki just didn't want to go. This wasn't surprising to Shuichi but the boy still insisted on asking the blonde. Maybe there would be a moment when he actually wanted to go somewhere with Shuichi (without being shot at by K). Sighing, Shuichi could barely make out the sound of music. Perhaps he was in the wrong room. Walking into the hall he caught a glimpse of Hiro walking into the room three doors down. Shuichi giggled nervously. Oops.

One by one each person entered the dim room. The music vibrated their chests but at least they could hear themselves sometimes. Tohma smiled and waved at Shuichi when he entered. It had seemed Shuichi was indeed late and Tohma was already a bit tipsy. Mika pressed her husband away from her because he was leaning a bit to close. Noriko and Hiro stood next to each other silently with cups of water in their hands. Ah, three cheers for designated drivers. Suguru was dancing with a girl that Shuichi had never noticed before. It seemed Suguru brought a date. So he wasn't gay. That was a shock to Shuichi's system. Either that or he was trying to cover up the fact he was. Sakano cried somewhere in the corner about who knows what. Ryuichi was dancing by himself happily and K was trying to drink all the alcoholic beverages he could find. Shuichi shook his head. Mika stared at her husband as he got a third drink.

"You're going to get drunk, Tohma." She told him sternly. Tohma shrugged.

"That's why I told you that you were to drive us home, Mika-san." He replied nonchalantly and downed another cup. He wasn't feeling happy about something and was deciding to hide inside a bottle. Perhaps things weren't alright with Mika. Perhaps it was stress at work. Whatever it was Tohma decided to chase it away with a bottle of sake or two or three… Mika huffed and walked away from him. She didn't want to witness his pity party. It was starting to get on her nerves. Tohma didn't notice her leave and his eyes caught on Shuichi's form. When did he get here? (a/n he just waved to him like a few minutes ago. Gosh, Tohma is drunk) Ryuichi walked up to K and laughed out loud. No one knew why of course but did Ryuichi need a reason?

"Dance with me, K!" He demanded. K shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for dancing. His mind set was perhaps the same as Tohma's at that moment. (Scary thought.) He was having a rough time that night and wanted to drink his sorrows away. However, unlike Tohma his problems were very obvious. His wife called him earlier that day talking about how they grew apart. She accused him of never being there and said it was his fault. For what you may ask? She was cheating on him with Ark. Ark! K was in the mood to get very drunk, walk home and wake up to some woman he doesn't know. Pulling out a gun he pointed it at Ryuichi.

"No thank you." He spoke laughing afterwards. Was there a joke? Did we miss it? Or maybe he was just plain out drunk. Either way Ryuichi got the hint and moved away from him quickly. Hiro walked up to him warily.

"K, give me your guns." Hiro told him. K looked at him in a drunken stupor. He laughed maniacally and shook his head.

"I don't think so!" He shouted. Hiro soon growled. He didn't want anyone to die in this party. Also a drunken K could destroy the entire city if he wanted to. Shuichi had to stifle a laugh as Hiro chased a very drunk K around demanding his weapons. It didn't occur to the intoxicated manager that he could use those said weapons to stop Hiro from chasing him. Shuichi went and got some sake to drink. After his second cup he had a strange feeling someone was behind him. Turning, quickly he saw Tatsuha smile at him.

"Who invited you?" Shuichi asked surprised. Tatsuha stopped for a moment to think.

"No one," Tatsuha answered. "But Ryuichi-sama got to bring a friend…He called me his friend!" Tatsuha gave a boyish squeal and Shuichi rolled his eyes. He didn't know how but Tatsuha had seemed to get on Ryuichi's good side. Speaking of the pop star, Ryuichi was walking towards the two with a big smile on his face. He offered his hand to the taller teen. Tatsuha just stared at it confused for a second.

"Dance with me, Tatsuha!" He demanded. Tatsuha's heart fluttered and he nodded enthusiastically. He then grabbed the older man's hand with a large smile.

"Anything for you." He said as he followed the shorter man to the dance floor. Shuichi sighed. This party was becoming very strange.

&&&&&&&

"So Suguru-kun." Spoke the young woman in his arms. Suguru looked down at her and blushed. He forgot that he was holding her and when did they get this close? "Remind me why I'm here?" She was shorter than him with long raven hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were an emerald green and her skin was snow white. She looked pretty anxious around all the people at the party. Parties weren't her thing. (a/n with her complextion neither is sunlight).

"Because there is food." He told her with a smile. She smiled back happily. Yes, Suguru knew the way to that girl's heart. As long as she was happy, he was safe. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Suguru felt the heat rise to his cheeks once more. They came to the party as friends but it seemed they were becoming a little more closer now. Well at least in his mind. In hers there were all types of foods she wouldn't mind eating. Suguru noticed his shoulder was getting damp. Pulling her from his form he cringed.

"Way to ruin the moment."

&&&&&

"This party sucks." Noriko mentioned after being hit on the head with one of K's guns. Apparently K had forgotten that you shoot guns to hurt the person in front of you not throw them at the said person. Mika nodded and stared at her husband who was inching towards an unsuspected Shuichi. "I want to dance!" Noriko moaned and she grabbed the first person near her, Sakano. "Dance with me."

"Do I have a choice?" He asked with tears in his eyes. Noriko shook her head with a sly smile. Sakano looked down defeated. "Ok, then."

Shuichi watched the new pair take on the dance floor and sighed. He wished Yuki was there. Mika stared at Shuichi annoyed and walked out of the room in a huff. What was her problem? That's when he noticed there was something next to him breathing hard. Turning around quickly, he spotted Tohma drinking another cup.

"Seguchi-san." Shuichi spoke softly. "How many cups is that?" Tohma shrugged and announced that he could drink as much as he wanted. Shuichi put his hands up in defense and agreed. Tohma smiled softly and leaned against the table holding the food.

"So Eiri-san decided not to come." Tohma spoke straining not to sound too drunk. He was failing. Shuichi's eyes narrowed at his boss and he sighed.

"No, he said he had a book to work on." Shuichi spoke. Tohma looked very disappointed at this fact. He was hoping that Yuki would be present so he could speak with him. He needed someone to pass the time with seeing that Mika wasn't going to help any. She was always saying she was busy. With what? Tohma started to think back. Did Mika even have a job? A husband should know that about his wife but it seemed he could not recall. (a/n this is the man who could not recall waving to Shuichi).

"It seems he doesn't have time for you." Tohma slurred. "Poor Shindou-san. I bet he can't please you being so busy all the time. You know I can make him come here if you like I would love to have Eiri-san here. Of course I would rather he come for me than for you. Then again he might ruin this moment here." Shuichi turned to see Tohma drinking yet another glass of sake. Was Tohma to drunk to know what the hell he was saying?

&&&&&&&

"Shuichi is cute in a gay pink way." K spoke all drunk like. Hiro rolled his eyes. To K right now everyone was cute. "You're cute too Hiro! Ah so very cute." With that said he started to munch on Hiro's hair. Hiro stared at Tohma advancing towards Shuichi and Shuichi stuttering something nervously. Then as quickly as it happened, Tohma directed his drunken gaze to Noriko and winked. Noriko looked at him oddly but Tohma started talking. Seemingly saying something dirty because of the blush on everyone around him's faces. Apparently somewhere around the fifth or sixith cup Tohma lost his ability to decifer his own morals. 'Great.' Hiro thought putting his face in his hands. 'There are two drunken men who apparently forgot their sexuality and their life partners.' That's when he noticed the strange munching noise.

"STOP CHEWING ON MY HAIR!" He yelled. "And you still haven't given me your guns." K's eyes went wide and he ran.

&&&&&&

"I'm hungry." The girl in his arms whined. Suguru rolled his eyes. When was she not hungry? He leaded her to the table and let her eat. Boy, could that girl eat. Suguru blushed. She was supposed to be there to save him from embarrassment not push him into it. Hiro spied the young woman and his eyes went wide. K also looked when he noticed Hiro was no longer smacking his head.

"Holy crap look at her eat!" K exclaimed in English. Hiro said nothing and just stared. "I hope she doesn't drink like that the alcohol is MINE!" After that statement K trotted off to protect the mighty alcohol from her clutches.

"Hey I paid good money for that food." Tohma whined. He grabbed a bottle of sake. "At least let me have a tas-" He tried to reach for something to eat but the girl growled at him. "Take it you demon!" After being growled at Tohma thought it was time to seriously down that sake.

&&&&&&&

Yuki typed on his laptop silently. A little too silently. It was 10:00 pm and there was not a sound in the house. Where was Shuichi? Then he remembered that stupid party he was invited to. He hated going to Tohma's parties or get together craps. So he declined Tohma's offer. Shuichi had whined a lot about his decision to not go. He probably whined a lot because he was going too which would make sense. Yuki sighed. He didn't like the silence. He would kick Shuichi out or yell at him for making noise but Yuki Eiri could no longer stand the silence. He sighed. What to do? What to do?

* * *

First chapter. Oh yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2

The party goes on. Meh!

* * *

Hiro rolled his eyes as K started to speak to him in a drunken jibirish. He really didn't want to be here, but he had agreed to Shuichi prior to the party that he would be his designated driver. Now being that K was completely out of it, he guessed he had to be his designated driver as well. Someone hated him.

Looking over to his left, he saw Suguru laughing. Suguru and his date were speaking to Noriko about something. They seemed very animate about whatever they were discussing. Hiro's eyebrows rose when he realized they kept looking back at the coat closet. Why there was a coat closet in the room he had no idea. However, they seemed to be very intrigued by its presence. (a/n who wouldn't it was a random coat closet) They were fascinated so much that they walked towards it and opened the door. Smiling and nodding their heads they walked in. K looked over at them and waved goodbye. However, Hiro remained staring at the now closed closet door in shock. They couldn't be.

"No." He said quietly. "Suguru is still just a teen, disgusting." Wrinkling his nose at the thought his eyes caught another thing he really did not want to see. Ryuichi had pinned Tatsuha against the wall and was forcing his tongue in his mouth. Hiro started to cough furiously. The scary part of the whole thing besides the obvious male bonding was that Tatsuha actually looked frightened. Tatsuha would never fear his god trying to jump him. So why was there so much fear in his eyes? Hiro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange munching noise. Looking over he saw K was chewing on his hair…Again.

"K!"

&&&&&

More guests arrived. Rage and Bill came in and Shuichi knew they were not invited. Rage wanted to dance with Shuichi but Shuichi came up with some lame excuse. When seeing he would not dance with her, she took out a bazooka. Shortly afterwards they were dancing. Smiling happily, Rage just seemed to be dragging Shuichi around the dance floor. Tohma watched them, drinking another cup of sake.

"How much is that, Seguchi-san?" Sakano asked the president. Tohma shrugged. He stopped counting at like fifteen or so.

"Um…Who are you?" He asked in a slur tone. It was a miracle he was standing up right. Sakano sighed and walked away sadly. He didn't know what to say to his boss now that he didn't even know who anyone was. He then walked calmly into a corner and had his little outburst there. Tohma, however, didn't find this strange. His vision was blurring so he wasn't sure what he was looking at anyway. Some footsteps were heard coming towards him. He could make an outline of a person but that was about it. Who fogged up his glasses? 'Oh that's right.' Tohma thought. 'I don't wear glasses.' Bill stood next to Tohma and noticed the only two couples dancing. (Which would be: 1)Rage and Shuichi 2) Ryuichi and Tatsuha)

"This party is gay." He remarked peering over to Tohma. Tohma made no indication that he heard Bill as he kept wondering about why he didn't have glasses.

"I agree." Spoke Yoshiki. Bill looked over and his mouth immediately dropped. Where the hell did she come from?

"AH!" He yelled and pulled out a gun. "It's you!"

"GUNS!" K screamed out and tackled Bill. Hiro gasped and ran to the quarreling Americans. He grabbed K's waist and tried to pull him off. Now the image of these three was not exactly a pretty one. Hiro was positioned behind K with his crotch directly behind K's bottom. K was now clinging to Bill, while rocking back and forth each time Hiro pulled on him to get him off. It looked like a rather disturbing clothed yaoi scene.

Shuichi and Ryuichi, who were both rather tipsy, pointed at the three and laughed. Tatsuha and Yoshiki also started to laugh. Sakano… well… died and Tohma was to drunk to notice anything was out of the ordinary. Rage came towards the three and smacked K on the back of his head. Looking up at the woman slowly, K's eyes started to water up.

"Ok I think that will get him off of Bill." Rage spoke proudly. While K was distracted, Hiro was able to pull his body off of Bill. Rage was right in her actions. Hiro went to thank her when a sniffle caught his attention.

"Why would you hit me?" K asked his voice wavering. "What kind of heartless woman are you?" Rage just smiled seemingly unfazed by K's question. Nodding his head, Tohma agreed with K.

"Yeah what kind of heartless (mumbles something incoherently)"

"Seguchi-san." Hiro sighed. "I think anything coming from your mouth now will not be taken seriously." Tohma shrugged and looked for a non empty sake bottle.

"That's it," declared K. "I no longer want to have anything to do with women. They are evil! They break your heart and hit you and it hurts…Ah! It still hurts! I am going to become gay like that pink haired freak!" Shuichi who had been laughing for a while stopped laughing suddenly. Shrugging, K turned to Tohma and smiled. "Hey, Seguchi-san, I'm gay now. I hope you don't pay me less because of that."

Tohma looked up at K. Blonde hair. He could see that clearly. He also noted that the man was taller than him.

"Eiri-san?" Tohma questioned. K sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm K." He informed his really drunk boss.

"I don't care!" Exclaimed Tohma. "I love you!" K smiled happily and tears started to run down his cheeks.

"I love you too!" Hiro rolled his eyes. It looked like he was going to have to pull K from another embarrassing situation.

&&&&

Ryuichi, after the excitement calmed down, (a/n aha excitement) jumped on Tatsuha and smiled. He was rather tipsy… all hell he was drunk. He attacked Tatsuha's mouth like he had done before. He wasn't sure why the teen pushed him away before but he knew the boy wanted him. Tatsuha needed to stop playing hard to get. Kissing his neck, Ryuichi heard the teen give out a moan. Yes, Tatsuha wanted him bad.

"Tatsuha!" He exclaimed happily. "Let's play bed games." At that moment Tatsuha started to cry tears of joy. Ryuichi started to lift up his shirt and lick his stomach. Letting out a laugh, Tatsuha remembered the reason why Ryuichi was doing this.

"Stop Sakuma-sama!" He yelled. Ryuichi growled deep in his throat. "Stop Ryuichi!" Suddenly Ryuichi lifted his head and stared at Tatsuha in disbelief. He thought in his drunken mind that Tatsuha wanted him. Well he did of course. Tatsuha was completely obsessed with Ryuichi and if given the chance he would lock himself in a bedroom with the pop star for life! However, Tatsuha had a strange feeling that he didn't want to take advantage of Ryuichi. Was it because he no longer liked Ryuichi? Then the thought struck him. "I truly love Ryuichi." He exclaimed and started crying again. "I love him too much to take advantage of him when he is drunk!" Ryuichi was confused but hugged him just the same.

"Don't cry, Tatsuha." Ryuichi said trying to calm down the boy. "Ryuichi won't touch your no no spot anymore." More tears flowed from Tatsuha but the reason was not because he thought he was too nice to hurt Ryuichi. It was because Ryuichi said he won't touch him anymore. He wanted him to touch him! He wanted it badly but it felt so wrong.

"Why me?" Tatsuha asked between sobs. He finally got presented with what he wanted but he couldn't just grab it. Ryuichi pulled out Kumagorou and placed him on his head.

"Kuma-chan wants you to be happy!" Ryuichi told the teen. "He wa-

Ryuichi was cut off by someone slamming him down to the ground and grabbing his bunny. "NO KUMA-CHAN!"

"I have you now demon!" K exclaimed holding the bunny to his face. Obviously Hiro had gotten K away from Tohma's drunken clutches. However, not before they started to make out making a lot of the party members disgusted. Even though K was now free from that situation it seemed he had gotten into yet another one. Ryuichi started to cry making Tatsuha growl in anger. With one burst of maniacal laughter, K ran off with Kumagorou in hand. "If you want to see your precious bunny then you must give me 300 million dol...errr…yen." Ryuichi reached in his pockets and pulled out an old lollipop with some lint attached to it.

"This is all I have!" He cried holding out the disgusting candy. K wrinkled his nose and slapped the abomination away. The said lollipop plopped on the ground near Tohma. Tohma at this time was now too drunk to get up from the floor. Looking at the lollipop his drunken mind could not register what the situation was. So he picked up the lollipop and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. (a/n Gulp!)

"Ewww!" Yoshiki exclaimed. Hiro looked as if he was going to vomit.

"He couldn't have eaten that." The guitarist muttered in disbelief. Shuichi stared down at the man he once feared and hastily grabbed a sake bottle. His face turned from green to blue to purple to other various colors.

"I need to get drunk." He announced to no one in particular. Bill nodded his head while tears ran down his face.

"Me too."

&&&&

"Give Kumagorou back you meanie!" Ryuichi yelled and tackled K. K struggled underneath the pop stars grasp as Kumagorou flung out of his reach. Tatsuha sighed and picked up the stuffed animal.

"Sakuma-sama." Tatsuha called the pop star. "I have him." Ryuichi smiled happily and stopped attacking K. K was now crying about how violent Ryuichi was. Ryuichi frowned. He didn't feel so good. In fact he felt like he was going to-

"AHHHHHH!" K screamed as he jumped up. His hair was now tainted with a pink liquid like substance. "He spit acid stuff on me!" Hiro rolled his eyes.

"He threw up on you, idiot." Hiro told the scared American. "Seguchi-san I am going to take K to the bathroom to clean him up." Tohma made a strange gurgle sound and Hiro took that as an alright. He then left quietly dragging K behind him.

"Ew, Sakuma-sama." Tatsuha spoke. "That was disgusting." Ryuichi pouted and looked away.

"Does Tat-chan not find Ryuichi attractive anymore?" Ryuichi asked cutely. Tatsuha shook his head fiercely.

"You have the body of a god there is no way I won't find you attractive." Tatsuha told his idol. Ryuichi smiled happily.

"Tatsuha and I are going to play bed games!" He exclaimed making happy tears run down Tatsuha's face once more.

&&&&&

Yuki grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He couldn't get any work done with all the silence in his house. Besides he was a little curious with what could be happening at a party hosted by Tohma and K. He hoped that whatever his baka was doing it wasn't something that could get him hurt. (a/n Hey he can hope!)

* * *

I dunno I just wrote that from the top of my head. I like Tohma eating the moldy lollipop. Hahahahaha. My friend loved it so much I had to keep it. Oh next up Suguru's date calls Yuki her (and I quote) "Blonde brother from another mother" O.o Poor Yuki. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a documentary! I was that dude in the background. Yeah I know, totally unexciting. Where have I been you ask? I've been to London to visit the Queen. No, not really. I went to Puerto Rico for my grandfather's funeral. He died March 14. I had to go help with the arrangements and see it through. My Spanish has gotten bad. I realize this when I spoke to my other grandfather's housekeeper. She and I had this language barrier happen. She's from the Dominican Republic. My mom said it was her accent throwing me off but I think my Spanish is getting bad. Must practice! Who wants to practice with me?

Tatsuha: I will.

Me: Do you know Spanish?

Tatsuha: Nope. But I can pretend I do.

Me: Baka

* * *

"I've seen clouds of blue..." That couldn't have been right. Who ever heard of blue clouds? Tohma sighed and rethought that last line. Shuichi, who had decided to join his drunken state, lied next to him on the floor. No one was quite sure what they were doing. However, it had become a silent agreement to avoid Tohma at all cost. With a smile, the ex keyboardist tried another shot at that song. "I seen skies of blue. Clouds of white. Something...something..(mumbles) Lalala lite." Shuichi looked at the ceiling from his position on the floor. An awkward silence filled the room.

"And I think to myself." Shuichi sang suddenly to keep the song going. Tohma was happy to join him. "What a wonderful world." They could have gone to American Idol. They could have seen Simon. They could have been someone but no. Tatsuha ruined it. (Mind you they are already in the music business)

"Hey you two." He greeted them. Immediately Tohma began to mumble how Tatsuha crushed his hopes and dreams. The teen, however, had yet to notice his brother-in-laws drunken mumbling. "I'm looking for that K guy. Ryuichi honey told me too but now he's asleep. There is some other guy, Hiro, who is also looking for him but I _need _to find him. So can you help me here?" No one responded. Tatsuha was starting to wonder if the two forgot he was there.

"Never mind." Tatsuha sighed defeated and walked away. It wouldn't be a lie to say that Tohma felt sorry for him. However, Tohma at the time had no idea who _he_ was. With all that aside, he decided that perhaps he would help the trouble teen. He began to search with his eyes for the American. He was still lying on his back but the point was he was trying. His eyes caught K's as he soon noticed that the gun slinging manager was next to him.

"Hey, you." Tohma called out to K. The American looked over and lifted one eyebrow. He wasn't expecting to see Tohma drunk on the floor next to Shuichi and still being able to formulate sentences. He had to take a moment to stand in awe. "Have you seen K?"

"I am K." He answered confused. How could he see himself? It seemed even though Tohma was there his mind clearly wasn't. Tohma peered away and sighed.

"Guess that's a no."

"Ooooo." Shuichi squealed making K turn his head to the pop star quickly. Shuichi had jumped to his feet and pressed himself very close to K. The manager wasn't sure when this occurred but at the moment he was to weirded out to say anything. "What big guns you have." K smiled broadly. This he was rather proud of.

"The better to shoot people with." He told the pop star matter-of-factly. Guns were his life. Shuichi smiled wider and pressed closer.

"What big belt you have." He told the man in his best red ridding hood impression. K nodded.

"The better to hold my guns in." He replied in arrogance. He was starting to like the attention the pop star was giving him.

"Ooooo." Shuichi continued. "What long hair you have." K smiled and placed his hands on his hips ready to respond once more. Shuichi looked up at him with curious eyes.

"The better to..Oh crap I have nothing for that."

&&&&&&&

"Have you seen K?" Hiro asked around the room. No one seemed to be paying attention to him. "Seguchi-san?" He wanted to ask the CEO if he had seen K but the man just lied on the floor drunk. In fact while he was asking the question to the ex keyboardist, the man had done several attempts to get up from the floor. All in which resulted in utter failure. "Why do I even bother?" He muttered and moved on to the next person. He had to find K soon or else there would be chaos for sure.

Bill was chatting to Yoshiki animatedly. This would look completely strange if Bill wasn't drunk. Yoshiki kept joking to Rage that a drunken Bill was definitely an improvement. Everyone could agree on this. This was unlike a certain other person (TOHMA!). The drunken Bill was less stiff and more willing to change and different perspectives. Also he talked to Rage as if she was nothing more than a regular person. Rage wasn't sure if she should like that or not.

"Have you seen K?" Hiro asked the three. Bill was making jokes on how "Claude" really started to call himself K. Of course these jokes were even more hilarious coming from a guy who lost his balance once in a while during the joke. However, Hiro wasn't interested.

_Tonight we dance_

_I leave my life in your hands_

_We take the floor_

_Nothing is forbidden anymore_

That song was in English. Only one person would actually have enough want to put on an English song. Hiro looked at the stereo set but there was no K in sight. Hiro was sure he would have been there. Someone else must have put the song on. It wasn't until Sakano brought his attention to the food table that he noticed what was going on.

The food had been pushed off the tables. Miraculously, Tohma (who could not get off the floor before) had saved all the sake bottles and was currently fighting for them from Shuichi. On top of the table, K was slowly taking off his clothing. Hiro could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Sakano had promptly fainted because of the stimuli as the women/woman and transsexual shouted in glee holding up dollars. Even Tatsuha and Ryuichi were finding this amusing. Tohma would have…If he wasn't so drunk. Hiro, however, was mortified.

"This is hott!" Shouted Rage over the music. "Tohma hired a stripper! He really knows how to party!"

_Bailamos let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos te quiero amor mío_

_Bailamos gonna live this night forever_

_Bailamos te quiero amor mío_

_Te quierrrroooooo_

It came down to the fact that K had only boxers and socks on. Hiro had yet to stop him and everyone else was having the time of their lives with it. It wasn't that Hiro didn't want to stop him. In fact Hiro was probably the only one who wanted to stop him since Shuichi was busy fighting with Tohma over sake. The only problem was that Hiro couldn't move. He couldn't. All he could do was watch the man in front of him do such a shameful act. He knew this was happening to some others as well. However, he couldn't distinguish the ones frozen from shock and the ones watching intently.

"Boxers or socks?" The inquiry barely reached the guitarist's ears. However he soon heard everyone in the room besides Tohma, Shuichi and himself scream out one word: Boxers. It was like one of those action sequences in slow motion. K went to reach down to his boxers and Hiro zipped to him as fast as he can. However, in slow motion we can clearly see Hiro push Yoshiki out of his way and yell out the never aging "NOOOO." Then he immediately grabbed K's arm. The sequence had ended. Now all that was left was a confused K and some disappointed party goers.

"We are going home, K." Hiro told his manager. K looked around himself for a moment. He had to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"I don't think I shouldssssss." K slurred. He wasn't as gifted as Tohma when it came to speaking under the influence. "After all I barely know you. Shouldn't we date first?" Hiro rolled his eyes. This K was making his life a living hell.

"We are leaving!" He exclaimed and dragged K out of the room. While walking out, Yuki caught sight of him and his unwilling partner. It was something he wasn't expecting. His lover's guitarist friend was dragging the crazy manager by the arm. The manager in question was pouting like a child that got caught. Also why was he only in boxers? Yuki didn't want to know.

"Are we getting a hotel room?" K asked drunkenly. Hiro looked back down at him confused. What did he mean by that? "Do I have to pay for your services."

"Shut up will you." Hiro yelled causing Yuki's eyebrow to perk up. This was getting better. Now he can see the guitarist friend beat up the manager. It was better than television. "Now where do you live?"

"To risky." K commented. He didn't want to be caught at his house boinking someone. He needed it to be secretive. "We should go back to your place, doll baby." Hiro's face turned beet red.

"Don't call me that!" Hiro yelled. Of course this was all happening in front of Yuki but the two had yet to notice him. Yuki didn't know if he should be happy about that or not. "Tell me where you live or I will shoot you with your own gun."

"I like rough women." K smiled happily. Hiro growled in return. Yuki moved back a bit with an interested gleam in his eyes. Was Hiro going to punch him?

"I'm not a woman!" Hiro screamed and turned from the manager. Yuki almost wanted to pout. Aw, no punching. He wanted to see some action. At the moment it didn't matter what kind either.

"Long hair." K spoke calmly as he tried to stroke Hiro's hair. Hiro twitched visibly. "Same difference."

"Fine you can crash at my place but you _are_ leaving in the morning." Hiro finally resolved and walked past Yuki dragging K along. His eyes widened as he noticed who he passed. The novelist gave a small chuckle as the two fade in the distance hearing. Their conversation could still be heard when they were out of sight.

"I've never had gay sex before. I can't wait Hiroshi."

"SHUT UP!"

Yuki just stared at the corner they had turned and shrugged. All in the life of Yuki Eiri. Entering the party he could hear more Enrique Iglesias songs. Who was the nut who put that guy on? (Answer: K) Then his eyes fell upon the coat closet. 'Might as well get rid of this coat', he had thought. As he opened the closet to put in his coat, he could have sworn a hand reached out and grabbed it. He shook his head. No, that would have been too weird. He must have been imagining things.

Scanning the room, Yuki was hoping to find a flare of pink in the dim room. However, when he found what he was looking for he froze. What he saw wasn't only unnatural but was filling him up with anger. So much anger, in fact, that would have gotten him to almost kill the man snuggling with Shuichi. That was if the man in question wasn't his dear brother-in-law, Tohma Seguchi. This was sending him into the twilight zone. It was like a habu and a mongoose falling in love (1). It was purely unnatural and Yuki was getting a stomach ache just looking at the two. Shuichi head was under Tohma's and Tohma was holding Shuichi close. Shuichi was rubbing against the nape of the CEO's neck like a content cat. Tohma, although he appeared to be enjoying himself, did little to nothing at all. He just sat there holding Shuichi.

"Oh hello!" Tohma spoke when he noticed Yuki. Yuki wasn't sure how or when he got directly in front of the two. He was seething. Shuichi looked over and his eyes widened in fright.

"Yuki?" He spoke in a shaky voice. Tohma held the petrified boy wondering why the name Yuki sounded so familiar. The man in question was glaring daggers at the drunken man.

"Don't come home." Those words immediately sobered up Shuichi.

"But Yuki." Those words fell on deaf ears as Yuki hastily walked back to the coat closet. Shuichi wanted to get up but Tohma was clinging on him for dear life. "Seguchi-san, let go!"

"Fluffy!" Was all Tohma replied. Shuichi rolled his eyes. Damn these drunks.

Grabbing the door knob, Yuki shut his ears to any protest. How could Shuichi just do something like that? Damn sake. He was starting to think of a way to destroy all sake in Japan. Opening the door, he felt weight press on his leg. Aparrently Suguru fell out of the closet and rolled on Yuki's feet. Not to mention there were two girls in the closet with him.

"What the-" Yuki started but was cut off by Bill.

"You go you little pimp!" Bill yelled from across the room. Suguru's face became beat red. Natalia (the girl Suguru invited) looked up at Yuki and smiled.

"What's up my blonde brother from another mother?" She spoke. "How about you join us?" Yuki shrugged. At that moment he couldn't see how anything could get worse. So he entered the closet as Suguru did as well. Soon the door closed slowly behind him.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen: Awkward was banned! I know, I know. You are either saddened by this news or you have no idea what I am talking about. Seems that my story was considered a "Chat/script based format". It is at a new location. You can find it there. My profile has all the answers for you. I am sorry this happened and I had been suspended. However, as it always does, I have a new burst of creativity. So if you like you may read my other stories that go with the guidelines as far as my understanding of the guidelines go. So I hope you like them. (P.S This notice is going on all my gravitation works) 


End file.
